


You Can Be My Hero

by flickawhip



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chloe falls for Marinette.





	

Chloe has always hero-worshipped Marinette, of course she hasn’t known it was Marinette... until now. The girl is knocked out and so when her hero outfit fades she can’t protect herself. Chloe finds herself staring at Marinette, shock draining her face of any colour. The girl had rescued her and been badly hurt in the process. 

“Marinette?”

She can’t help the shock in her voice, although she is glad they are together. She kneels at the girl’s side, unable to stop herself tucking hair from Marinette’s face, feeling the shock run through her. She has never been nice to Marinette. 

“Why would you save me?”

She knows she won’t get an answer, but she has her hero now. Her Marinette.


End file.
